


Safety First

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Partial Nudity, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: A minor accident in the Weasleys' lab triggers an unexpected safety procedure.  Hilarity ensues.Pairing: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George WeasleyPrompt: Bathing/Showering/Washingbeta by imaginary_golux





	Safety First

Hermione hums to herself as she enters the joke shop. It’s been a rough morning but she always carves out forty minutes in the middle of the day for her boyfriends, no matter the rest of her schedule. “Fred? George?” The shopgirl points her to the lab in the back of the building, not even batting an eye at her formal robes. She rolls her eyes; honestly, her boys were even worse workaholics than she was. Of course, she allows, brewing up fresh practical jokes is probably much more exciting than trying to force reform legislation through committee.

She waits until nobody is looking, then slips through the carefully-concealed door in the back of the store. The twins are hunched over a small simmering cauldron with an eyedropper and a finely ground pink powder, taking turns adding tiny amounts of each while a Quick-Quotes Quill takes dictation. 

“Hello, handsomes!” she greets them, walking up between them.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Fred replies, and as he does his finger twitches and a second drop spills from the tip of the eyedropper. Before either boy can do anything the potion begins to froth, turning an angry purple, belching smoke. It rapidly begins bubbling up to the top of the cauldron.

“Oh dear,” George manages just before the potion erupts over the three of them like a geyser, spewing waves of foamy purple goo all over them. “We should clean this off of us,” he adds before the smoke reaches the ceiling and with a flash, water begins to spray down over them and all of their clothes--those that have been touched by the potion--are Vanished. 

“This is a surprise,” Fred says at last. Taking in Hermione, standing there in her wet underwear, he continues: “Not, I should add, an unpleasant one.”

“It does raise the question,” continues ever-practical George, “of how exactly we’ve come to find ourselves standing here, drenched, in our socks and underthings.”

Both boys’ eyes lock on a blushing Hermione, already admitting her guilt by winding down the magical sprinkler system. “I knew you work with all kinds of dangerous, caustic ingredients. Honestly, it’s a wonder neither of you have been seriously injured before now, the way you push the boundaries of known magic.”

“Which you find extremely hot,” Fred reminds her.

“So what, you snuck in one night and set all this up?” George deduces. “Ingenious.”

“It’s just like a Muggle smoke detector and fire extinguisher system.” Hermione rubs her toe against the floor.

“Yeah,” Fred says, “but an indoor thunderstorm, set to go off on a set of pre-determined conditions….”

“...definitely has its possibilities,” George agrees. “But first,” he reaches behind Hermione to pop her bra open and winks. “Priorities, brother.”

“Priorities,” Fred agrees, and turns his attentions to Hermione. Oh well, she thinks, she can probably stretch her lunch to a full hour.


End file.
